1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved Crozat appliance useful in the treatment of maxillary and/or mandibular dental malocclusion and to a technique for forming the improved Crozat appliance. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a preprogrammed Crozat appliance that permits efficient tooth movement without constant need for adjustment and to a technique for its manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Crozat appliances in maxillofacial orthopedics is well established. In the first stage of Crozat therapy, the patient is normally fitted with maxillary and/or mandibular Crozat appliances that cause, by steady application of a small force, the movement of certain anterior and posterior teeth. The typical Crozat appliance consists of clasp members which are adapted to engage one or more posterior teeth on each side of the dental arch. The clasp members are interconnected with a single body wire which is crimped in a special manner to provide a spring extension force which serves to cause movement of selected teeth. The object of the use of the wire appliances is to bring the patient's dentition into conformance with a pre-established ideal arch structure. To accomplish this end, the practitioner must frequently readjust the conventional Crozat appliance to accommodate changes accomplished with the use of the appliance until the specifications of the desired ideal arch formation are reached in the patient's arch form. Making the necessary periodic adjustments is a time-consuming and difficult task requiring the practitioner to make constant measurements and very exacting adjustments of the Crozat appliance.